


昀灿abo 无罪04

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	昀灿abo 无罪04

　　  
　昀灿—无罪04

　　董思成也在自欺欺人

　　侵占一个路过的、年幼的、弱小而无力反抗的omega，这种事在董思成过高的道德感和严格的家庭教育培养出的三观下，是宁死都不可能去做的

　　然而，现实给了他无比沉重地一击

　　在来势汹汹的初次alpha发情期时，他，失去了一直以来随身携带时刻不忘的抑制剂

　　随后的时间里，他都像一只被本能支配的残暴野兽

　　无礼又下流的强迫了一个有可能是 好心来帮助自己的孩子

　　沉重的罪恶感让他痛苦不堪

　　理智懦弱的躲藏起来，可耻的欺骗自己得到了一块甜蜜的蛋糕

　　开始时只是想着要轻轻尝一小口

　　继而不满足的想要扒开包装盒

　　甚至挖开甜蜜的表层吮吸流溢的汁液

　　……

　　随着omega信息素与交合的安抚，董思成的理智一点点的回笼，他模模糊糊的感觉到自己正埋身在一个高热紧致的地方里进出，那里面软滑的嫩肉一圈圈缠上来，在自己进来的时候欢喜的吮吸，又来自己离去的时候不舍的绞尽挽留

　　小穴的里面还有另一个小口，那里面更湿热软滑，进出时穴道的收缩更加剧烈，流出的汁水也更丰沛，裹得自己舒服极了，被欲望驱使的身体本能的全力向那里面侵略

　　“唔——嗯”下方突然传来的呜咽声震动了董思成的耳膜

　　他的眼睛终于恢复了清明

　　可是这一刻他看到的场景让他觉得自己像被人蒙头砸了一板砖

　　男孩的衬衣纽扣被扯得七零八落，幼嫩的肌肤裸露在空气中瑟瑟发抖，他的腰跨上，他被自己掐住弯折至肩的大腿上，都分布着斑驳的淤青指印

　　董思成小心的拨开男孩潮湿紧贴在前额颊侧的蜷曲发丝，看到他涣散的瞳孔蒙着一层水光，眼角还有干涸的泪痕

　 一时间被罪恶感压得快要喘不上气来，他抬身想要从这孩子体内撤出

　　却发现阴茎上的结已经开始撑开……特殊的构造让他只能前进，不能后退

　　……

　　十六岁的少年低头望着那个比他更年幼的，本应被呵护宠爱，现在却伤痕累累的男孩，突然不知所措

　　他仿佛看到这孩子开始时无力的挣扎

　　从恐惧逐渐陷入绝望的过程

　　刚刚经历的这些，也许会成为男孩一生都挥之不去的阴云，成为他每一夜的噩梦

　　——————

　　“울지마……”男孩低声的呓语，细弱的像刚出生的猫崽子

　　董思成低下头去听，他尚不能理解这个短句，但是他依旧这么做了

　　“wu ri ji ma”他跟着重复了一遍

　　董思成小心翼翼的将男孩从冰凉的地板上抱起，惊愕的发现他的手臂环上了自己后颈，暖暖肉肉的手掌安抚般的拍过自己的后背

　　透过男孩清透的瞳孔的倒映，他看到了自己脸上闪着光的泪珠

　　……

　　董思成这才意识到自己的眼泪，他搂紧了怀里温暖柔软的身躯，将头抵在男孩稚嫩的肩膀上，眼泪却掉的更凶了，“对不起……谢谢”

　　他听到男孩若有若无的叹息，随即男孩的腿环到了自己的腰上……腰上……

　　将自己的性器吞得更深了

　　“……快点”这个词他听懂了，男孩似乎有着让人过耳难忘的蜜嗓，慵懒的奶音像羽毛一样轻轻划过自己耳畔

　　董思成哽咽了一下

　　——

　　“你是没上过生理课么？”李东赫不耐烦的支起腿想自己动作，却尴尬的发现自己已经腿软得根本没有力气动了，“不射是没法出……”他懊恼的闭上了嘴，意识到了这个幼稚的只知道哭的家伙听不懂。

　　李东赫抓着幼稚鬼的头发迫使他从自己肩上抬起头，嫌弃的抹了抹这家伙脸上的水迹，盯着他的眼睛，“go on,understand?”紧接着不等他回应，直接吻上怔愣着的人的唇

　　——

　　董思成其实听懂了，只是还没反应过来，就感受到了男孩柔软的唇，和香甜的气息，心跳在这一瞬间停跳了

　　他试探性向上挺动了一下，得到一声温软的轻哼，和一次赞扬的摸头……

　　里面其实紧得寸步难行，他思考了一瞬，托起男孩因为充足的运动而饱满挺翘的臀部，开始小幅度的抽插

　　“嗯…啊”李东赫在颠簸中难耐的昂起了头，满足的随着节奏发出短促的小奶音

　　但却马上懊恼的闭上了嘴，却依然无法自控的偶尔泄出几声

　　他绝望的闭上眼睛，发泄似的咬上董思成的锁骨

　　“嘶——”董思成吃痛，却没有制止他的行动

　　听到董思成痛得倒抽一口凉气，李东赫得意地笑出了声，笑声却在接下来的几下狠顶下被撞得支离破碎

　　他恨恨的咬紧了牙关

　　——

　　董思成感受到那温柔的裹挟着自己的小穴深处似乎有一股吸力在引导着自己往深处前进，他孜孜不倦的探索着尽头所在，终于在生殖道的末端顶到了一张翕张的小口，‘找到了’他几乎是松了一口气。

　　顶到那里的一瞬间，李东赫攀着他的手脚瞬间失去了所有力气，董思成眼疾手快的将向后仰倒的男孩捞了回来

　　扶住男孩的后颈和腰肢，他不停歇的顶撞着那个热情的吸吮自己前端的小口

　　怀里的身躯止不住的颤抖

　　此前不愿泄露自己声音的男孩开始忘我的胡乱呻吟，甚至带上了哭腔，还有一些谁也无法分辨的呓语

　　与此同时，男孩刚刚射了他一胸膛的前端又开始溢出奶白色的浆液，他感觉到原本温顺软和吞吐自己的内壁开始激烈的抽搐震颤，有热烫的水柱从深处直直的浇灌在卡在入口处的巨物上，他将男孩的身子往下一带，蛮不讲理的将omega高潮的体液堵回了窄小的生殖腔，连着硕大的性器头部一起挤了进去

　　原本核桃大小的生殖腔被蛮横的撑开，娇软无助含裹着远超自己体积的物什

　　连最深处都被强硬占有的李东赫本能感到了恐惧，但是已经迟了，alpha之前就已经半张的结现在已经完全膨胀开，无论如何也无法再移动分毫

　　董思成将惊惧不已的男孩紧拥入怀，手掌抚摩着他的后脖颈，侧头轻吻他光洁的额头

　　但是很快董思成不得不停下动作  
　　  
　　被禁锢住的性器正被着omega生殖腔口，内生殖道口，最外的括约肌这三圈肉环紧箍着，还有狭窄而充满弹性的生殖腔的不断收缩挤压和止不住的潮吹

　　直接将alpha少年送上了顶峰

　　源源不断喷射出的精液击打在脆弱敏感的生殖腔内壁上，把本就已经饱胀撑满的腔体撑得更加满胀，董思成似乎能看到男孩原本就隐约可见内里阴茎形状的肚皮在肉眼可见的微微隆起  
　　  
　 alpha射精时间一般需要30分钟

　　时间还长  
　　  
　 按住男孩高潮中抽搐挣扎的身体，董思成捧起他带着软软颊肉的脸，用唇舌将他刚刚出口的尖叫堵回了喉咙

　　蜜嗓太甜了，作为未来的歌手可不能坏了嗓子　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
